Gohan's Quest
by Beshamaru
Summary: Gohan's luck with dates isn't going too well, until he finds Videl. But the evil wizard Babidi has sinister plans for her, and Gohan must make it through some interesting trials if he hopes to gain her back... Featuring well-written humor and badly written adult themes. Ships include Dabura x Gohan, East Kaioshin x Gohan, and Videl x Gohan. Originally written in 2013.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan's Quest

Part One: Dabura

Dabura invited Gohan over to the Terrible Ugly Castle. Since Dabura was a terrible boyfriend who only used Gohan for his body, he knew there would be sexytimes. Yay!

Gohan arrived and the demon greeted him at the door. He marveled at the sheer terrible ugliness of the place as Dabura led him down to a dungeon.

"Wow, so we're doing it here? Nice..." A moment later the Saiyan was hit by the smell and sight of a rotting corpse chained to the wall. He laughed it off as just another weird decoration, and took his clothes off.

Dabura brought over some handcuffs and placed them on the younger man. The demon then led him over to this creepy looking thing.

"What's that?" "An iron maiden," Dabura replied, rolling his eyes. "Duh." He then opened it with a key, revealing about a hundred long, rusty spikes on each side of the inside of the thing.

Gohan began to sweat a little, in spite of the damp pervasive cool of the dungeon. "Ha ha... uh... cool prop you have here..."

"It's NOT a prop IDIOT. Get IN!" Dabura shoved the Saiyan onto the spikes and slammed the door shut on the iron maiden.

Gohan's cursing echoed through the dungeon as Dabura laughed hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: East Kaioshin

Gohan was too smart to continue dating evil incarnate, so he decided to test out the opposite end of the spectrum: a god.

He'd visit his holy boyfriend on his holy planet, where everything was beautiful and perfect. Eventually, the subject of sexytimes came up.

"Of course I can have sex! I wouldn't be a god if celibacy was a requirement." "Whew, thank God." "You're welcome!" "LOLZ"

The half-Saiyan began removing his shirt when the supreme being touched his arm. "It's a little more complicated than what you're picturing, Gohan. There's a ritual involved."

Gohan paused. "That sounds interesting. What do I need to do?"

"First, you will put on the sacred fleece." Shin held out his hands, and a bulky pile of blue clothing appeared on them.

"Isn't it kind of hot out for that?" "Oh yes. It'll be VERY hot," Shin replied, winking.

Gohan put the sacred outfit on and immediately began sweating under the stifling fleece. A terrifying realization then dawned on the young man. "Supreme Kai... is this a Snuggie?"

"Yes! Do you like it?" " Well uh... It's not very flattering..." "Oh?" The little god's clothing instantly changed into a white Snuggie. He then asked sexily, "Is it flattering NOW?"

Gohan swallowed. "It looks better on you than it does on me. Maybe I should take mine off?" "No! Besides, it's too late- the ceremony is beginning!"

"Ceremony? I thought we were just going to f-..." The half-Saiyan lost his voice at the sight of Kibito shuffling towards the pair, also clad in a white Snuggie. As he came closer he began to shuffle faster, filling Gohan with a rising panic.

Then, the two holy beings stood on each side of Gohan, each taking hold of one of his hands. They began to gyrate oddly and hum.

Gohan wasn't sure whether to laugh or scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three: Videl

After his disturbing Kaioshin Kai experience, Gohan vowed to never again date a supernatural being.

In this way he ended up with a spirited human girl who, aside from her famous name and money, was entirely normal. Eventually she invited him over to her house and into her pants for some totally normal sex!

Things were getting hot and heavy between the two, and everything but their underwear was sitting in random piles on the floor. But suddenly, a wrinkly, small person in a dress materialized, standing at the foot of Videl's bed.

"Greetings, new minions, I am Lord Babidi! I must now abduct this girl-" Gohan moved to stop the creepy creature, but Videl vanished instantly.

"No! Videl!"

Lord Babidi cackled. "You'll have to come with me if you want to fuck your girlfriend!"

"Fine! I'll do what I have to do!" Gohan pressed a button on a small watch-like device on his wrist, quickly clothing himself in the Saiyaman garb, and then struck a pose. "Be afraid, fiend! The Great Saiyaman doesn't quit until he has obtained justice!"

"You're a huge nerd," cackled Lord Babidi. "Paparapa!"

The two appeared inside a spaceship. "Well, dork. I can give you back your girlfriend, but only if you can survive three challenges."


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four: The First Test

"Why are you doing this? What did Videl do to you!" "Nothing at all. You are simply a nerdy pawn in my scheme!"

Lord Babidi disappeared, and a door into the room opened. Dabura entered the room! "Hello, Gohan. It's been too long."

"Demon King! How can you possibly be in league with this guy?"

The demon pointed to what appeared to be a tattoo of an 'M' on his forehead. "He gave me this cool tattoo for free! I owe him bigtime."

"So what are you going to do? Do I have to kill you to get Videl back?"

"No. You simply have to survive being F***ED BY ME." Dabura laughed evilly.

Under the helmet, Gohan blushed. "I... I won't cheat on Videl!"

"Alright then. I'll just have to take your body by force!"

"No! I'll sue you later!" "You won't! You'll come back for more!"

Dabura quickly pinned Gohan to the floor, ripping off his clothes and flinging the douchey helmet across the room. But the half-Saiyan kneed him in the crotch, hard enough to send him flying into a wall. The demon stood up a moment later.

"Hahahaha! Nice try, but I've trained myself to withstand excruciating crotch pain, Gohan!" He dashed at the younger man and they briefly fought before Gohan became literally unable to move. "What the! Why can't I move?"

Dabura unzipped and removed his dick from his pants. It was bleeding slightly from Gohan's attack. He stroked the bleeding area. "Unfortunately for you, I am VERY turned on by pain. Do you like the taste of blood, boy?"

"Of course he does!" Babidi yelled, seemingly from inside their minds. "He's a Saiyan! Go on and give it to him!"

"Is Babidi WATCHING us?" asked Gohan suspiciously, staring at Dabura's erection. He had to admit, it looked pretty delicious.

"Yes. And recording. Photos will be available afterwards for a small fee."

"Well THAT'S just fantastic."

"Gohan," Videl said, also somewhere in their heads, "I'm watching too! I don't mind if you have sex with Dabura. Gay sex is HOT! Besides, you're doing it to save me..."

And so, Gohan sucked Dabura's tasty crimson cock until the demon bid him to stop. "Okay... I'm sure that's sufficiently lubricated to get this into your cute little ass."

"No. You wouldn't! Why go that far?" "Because. I want you to know how good it feels when I'm RAMMING IT UP YOUR ASS!"

"Noooo!"

Gohan tried to fight the magic that held him, though deep down he was extremely freakin' gay for Dabura. He just didn't like the idea of anyone putting their dick up his butt.

But it was impossible, and Dabura moved behind the immobilized hero. He shoved his dick into Gohan's ass and continued to fuck him, harder this time. He covered Gohan's mouth with one hand and lightly raked his body with the claws of the other...


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five: The Second Test

Dabura zipped up and left when he finished. His scalding hot jizz left the inside of Gohan's posterior burning with achey pain, but Gohan was still rock hard. He still couldn't move and badly wanted to finish what his ex had started.

"Congratulations, dork. You survived the first test!" said Babidi's voice. "Would you like to see who has kept you paralyzed?"

Before he could say "Not really", another familiar person entered the room. "Supreme Kai! Am I ever glad to see you! Can you unfreeze me?"

"Of course I can," said the approaching god. "I'm the one who paralyzed you!"

A wave of uneasiness crashed over the half-Saiyan. Something wasn't right. The "M" tattoo had somehow ended up on Shin's forehead as well.

"Don't tell me YOU made a deal with Babidi for that weird tattoo, too! That's not like you at all!"

"Tattoo? I don't know what you're talking about." "On your forehead!" "You're delusional." "It's obvious!" "There's nothing there."

"Look in the mirror, I promise you it's there! An 'M'! Dabura had one too! Babidi must be controlling you somehow."

"That's absurd. No one can control a god!"

East Kaioshin wrapped his arms around the naked half-Saiyan, pressing his body against Gohan's hard on, nuzzling against his neck before stopping abruptly. "Ugh, you smell like old demon."

"I heard that," said Dabura from somewhere.

"Well, Gohan. I'm going to free you up now. Your next challenge is to maintain your erection for a whole hour, so we have no reason to restrain you."

"Alright! I can do this!"

Kibito entered the room, wearing a coconut bra and huge granny panties, followed by Old Kai, wearing a training bra and a thong. Gohan looked away, grossed out.

"You have to look at us and maintain your boner, Gohan!" said Kibito, earnestly. "It's the only way to save Videl!"

Shin magically changed into a tacky Hawaiian shirt and matching cheesy shorts.

"Ugh," said Gohan under his breath.

Pui Pui entered, wearing a clown suit. Yakkon followed, wearing an untailored men's business suit with drool crusted on it in random places.

"NO," whispered Gohan, looking around, frantically trying to determine who was easiest on the eyes. He settled on Shin.

The Kai noticed this. "Oops! Did I not try hard enough?" He waved a hand over his outfit and the tropical fruit print animated in various zany ways, with jumping pineapples and swaying oranges that made Gohan's stomach lurch. He frantically masturbated, trying to save his boner.

Dabura entered the room, wearing a muumuu with Disney characters printed all over it and Mickey Mouse ears. Then Babidi appeared, dressed up in a clamshell bra and a fake mermaid fin. He swam through the air towards Yakkon.

"Alright," said the diminuitive ring leader, "Let's see if your youthful libido can survive this!" He then hit a button on a boombox hanging around Yakkon's neck, and music started. It was a karaoke version of "The Limbo Rock", with Pui Pui singing the words. Everyone except Gohan began to limbo under the floating mermaid Babidi.

A few more painfully unsexy karaoke songs played. Gohan got to hear Dabura sing "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" while twerking. Old Kai humped Shin's leg while singing "Night Fever". Kibito hula hooped while singing "La Fiesta de La Noche", occasionally changing the word 'noche' to 'nacho' accidentally.

Then, a grand piano appeared, and Shin played N'Sync songs on it while Babidi sang the words. Everyone else joined hands in a circle around Gohan and menacingly tap danced.

Just when Gohan felt he couldn't possibly take any more, Babidi stopped the music and dancing with an abrupt announcement.

"Minions! Majin Buu is hatching! We have collected so much sexual energy that we succeeded in our goal! Let's go see it!"

Quickly the baddies went down a few levels of the spaceship. Dabura dragged Gohan down, too.

There was a big, weird cocoon, releasing gases and making loud farting noises. The Majins snickered at it.

"You won't be laughing when BUU comes out!" yelled Babidi.

"Do I still have to be erect?" yelled Gohan over the loud flatus. "Where's Videl?"

Buu appeared then. "Buuuuuuuuuu!" he yelled, like a total dumbass. "He's REALLY fucking UGLY," commented Dabura.

"So are you," said Pui Pui to Dabura. "So are you," said Yakkon to Pui Pui. "So are you," said Kibito to Yakkon. "So are you," said Old Kai to Kibito. "So are you," said Babidi to Old Kai. "So are you," said Shin to Babidi.

"Gohan and I are the only beautiful people here!" said Shin, winking at Gohan.

"What about Videl?!" Gohan asked, plaintively.

"Time to test out my new weapon! Buu, poke Dabura's eyes out!"

"No!" Dabura produced the Saiyaman helmet seemingly out of nowhere, and frantically tried to put it on, but it wouldn't fit over his bigass head/ears/Mickey Mouse hat. He cursed and spitefully flung it at Kibito, who was immediately knocked out.

Dabura tried to fight Buu off, but he was no match for a huge pink talking fart. He was so grossed out that he could barely fight back, so Buu took him down.

Babidi clapped in appreciation while jumping up and down on Dabura's bloody corpse. "Well done! You were worth the wait, Buu!"


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six: Rescue

Suddenly a hole was blasted through the ceiling on the spaceship- from outside! Super Saiyan Four Goku jumped through the hole, followed by Broly. "Gohan, we're here to save you and Videl!" said Goku. "KAKKARROT!" screamed/belched Broly.

"You can't be here! GT and the movies aren't canon!" said Babidi. "Buu, annihilate them!"

The heroes destroyed Buu instead. Babidi was terrified. "Here, take your loser son back!" He shoved Gohan at Goku. "And his girlfriend! Just leave us alone!" Videl appeared in Gohan's arms, still in her underwear. She kissed him passionately and it TOTALLY reactivated his hard on.

"Dad, let's get my friends out of here, too," said Gohan. "Broly, grab them, we have to go!" commanded Goku. "Kakkarrottttt!" belched Broly as he grabbed Dabura's corpse, the knocked out Kibito, and a somewhat reluctant Majin Kaioshin. The seven teleported out of the ship and back to safety.

Gohan, Videl, Shin, and Kibito gathered around Dabura, who they'd laid out on the floor in Videl's bedroom. "Is he dead?" asked Gohan. "I'll try healing him," replied Kibito, "If he's alive, he'll be revived."

Kibito placed his hands on Dabura's chest, some glowy stuff happened, and Dabura began to stir.

"Gohan..." Dabura spoke weakly, "Gohan, you have to... ride my cock. It's the... only way to... fully revive me... Do it... until I cum..."

"Aw, hell naw," whispered Gohan. "That's like fucking a volcano."

"Kibito, you should do it. You're the healer," whispered Shin.

"You're right. After all, I am holy. Demon jizz can't harm me." Kibito sat down on Dabura's legs, and began hiking up the muumuu. But Dabura pushed Kibito off violently, knocking him out cold.

"I think Dabura's recovering on his own?" Gohan asked the group. "Not at all," replied Dabura.

Shin stepped forward. "Kibito had a point. I should be the one to do it." (Videl looked visibly disappointed.)

Shin took off his shorts, hiked up the demon's muumuu, and lubed up the important places. He then did, well, YOU KNOW. Very vigorously.

Gohan couldn't take this anymore- he'd been through a whole day's worth of sexual frustration. Pretty soon he was banging Videl on the floor right beside Kaioshin and Dabura.

Kibito woke up and watched like a sleazebag, but nobody noticed/cared.

When Dabura finished, he laughed about how he had been fully revived all along, and just wanted some ass. Then he left.

"Jerk," said Shin.

"Well, can we wrap up this story?" asked Shin. "No, you and Kibito are still Majins!" replied Gohan.

"Oh, I forgot about that. We should be getting back to Lord Babidi!"

East Kaioshin and Kibito flew off into the sunset, leaving Videl and Gohan to resume their fucking.

They flew back a minute later. "Shin just remembered that we left Old Kai with Babidi. So we're just gonna go back to Kaioshin Kai instead!"

Gohan and Videl would've waved good-bye, but they were busy fucking each other's brains out...

THE END

SHORT BONUS STORY:

Babidi called Dabura to his room on the spaceship.

"Dabura, I'm making some changes around here. Starting with you."

"What are you thinking of, Master? I'll do anything you need."

"GOOD. Because I'm turning you into a woman!"

"What! But I- I don't think that's a good idea!"

"I'm just sick and tired of MEN, that's all! They're annoying as fuck! PAPARAPA!"

Dabura changed. He became marginally shorter, his features a bit more delicate. He ran over to the nearest mirror, filled with a special sort of horror.

"Am I supposed to still have a beard?" he said, in his usual manly voice. "Holy shit, my voice didn't change either!"

He stuck a hand in his shirt and groped one of his new boobs. "I had bigger tits when I was a guy... Are you sure you did that spell right? I mean no disrespect, but..."

"It's not not my fault that you're an ugly woman!"

Pui Pui entered the room.

"So are you going to convert him, too?" asked Dabura, removing his hand from his shirt.

"He already did!" replied Pui Pui, in a sexy woman's voice. "Males and females look the same on my home planet, the planet Zoon!"

"Oh. Well, it's okay. I'm sure Spopovitch at least looks way worse than me..."

An extremely attractive, angry looking woman wearing very little clothes entered the room. She made a face when she saw Dabura.

"Do I look that bad?" asked Dabura.

"Damn, Spopovitch! You're lookin' GOOD!" said Pui Pui to the hot chick.

Dabura groaned and left the room.

END OF BONUS STORY


End file.
